Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies related to streaming media (e.g., music, television, video, etc.) on mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and/or tablets). For example, in recent years, services have offered users the ability to select various media streams related to different subject matters and genres (e.g., classical, rock, sports, news, amateur, etc.). However, users are unable to personalize the selected media stream. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that enables users to personalize the media stream based on their respective tastes and preferences.